


Ultrasounds and X-rays

by HM (HyperMint)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: Every doctor has that one recurring patient and Dr. Pendragon is no different.





	Ultrasounds and X-rays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. I am also loosely using the American Medical system the way I'm accustomed to using it.
> 
> AN: Okay, so.
> 
> Long story short: I pulled a neck muscle, but I'm not too sure that's the only thing, and my PCP - primary care physician - had me on Medrol for the last week and I had to stay home from a Christmas party outing that involved ice skating because of the Medrol. She also scheduled me for a neck ultrasound and a few days ago, I was like: 'I think I'll stay home because the last thing I need is a leg injury on top of everything else. I can just see the look on her face if she finds an email of an x-ray when she had me in for an ultrasound.'

* * *

To say the least, Dr. Arthur Pendragon wasn't actually surprised to see his most frequent patient swinging his long legs as he sat on the bed, waiting for him to appear.

No, the surprise had already faded the moment Arthur realized that, yes, there was an x-ray attached to the requested ultrasound in his inbox.

And it wasn't even the same area of the body.

This was Merlin Emrys after all.

In the past two years alone, the man had come to see him eighteen different times. Granted, eight of those times were for legitimate illness purposes, but the rest of the time could only be explained by some misguided attempt to ask him out - if Gwen, Leon and Morgan were to be believed.

First, there was the Rubber Ducky Incident that had Merlin spraining his wrist.

Third, there was an unfortunate bout of poison ivy.

Sixth, there was a concussion involving a set of blinds.

Eighth, there was a ladder.

At some point, there'd also been a bag of marbles, a cat, a dastardly loose stair step, and bad seafood.

Arthur still couldn't remember if those were separate incidents.

Anyway, the last visit was about a week ago when Merlin came in complaining of neck discomfort and Arthur had dutifully taken a look, diagnosing a pulled muscle and a swollen lymph node that shouldn't be agitated. Then he prescribed Medrol to see if that took care of the lymph node problem and referred him to another building for a neck ultrasound.

He really should've expected opening up his email to find an x-ray in addition to said referral.

He let out a sigh as he took in the sheepish smile, the pair of crutches placed carefully to the side and the wrapped ankle that was well-bound and waiting for his perusal. "Well, Emrys," he carded a hand through his short blond hair as he closed the door behind him. "I'm interested to see what you've got yourself into this time."

"Hullo, Arthur," Merlin chirped back. The man had been so nervous in those early months that Arthur had allowed him to use his first name to foster a sort of friendship. Merlin took that and basically ran with it, now acting more like they were best friends who just so happened to run into each other at the clinic as opposed to Arthur being his Primary. "My throat's feeling a bit better, good call with the Medrol."

"That's what I'm here for. But seriously," he crossed his arms and leveled his most 'not amused' look at the other. "I sent you in for an ultrasound of your neck and got an x-ray of your sprained ankle. I'm at a loss to connect one to the other."

"Oh, right," he scratched the back of his neck, a flush over his high cheekbones. "Well, some mates dragged me out to an ice skating thing and I told them the Medrol made me feel out of it, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. I - er, don't exactly recall what all happened, but at least it's not broken, yeah?"

"Yeah," Arthur pinch the bridge of his nose before continuing with the appointment.

"So, the ultrasound results?" Merlin tilted his head gingerly to the side as Arthur tapped out his notes on his mini-pad. 

"Mm. I'm going to have to send you over to Ears, Nose and Throat to have a more thorough look at you, but I think we'll suss out the problem after that. Nothing to be concerned with," he shook his head. "Unless you happen to also break a rib before I see you next."

"I just might," Merlin smiled sheepishly again. "I hope you don't mind the frequent visits."

"Not at all," he finally gave him a reassuring smile. "You're always welcome in this clinic, no matter what the problem is."

"Thanks, Arthur," he moved down and Arthur handed him his crutches. 

While Merlin may have memorized the route to and from the waiting room, Arthur still walked him out.

Morgan met them with a knowing smirk at the door. "Back again, are we?"

"Wonderful to see you, too, Morgan," Merlin smiled back.

"You know, there  _are_ less expensive ways to try asking him out."

Arthur was mortified at the candid advice and barely managed to avoid covering his eyes with his hands. Not that Arthur wouldn't go out with Merlin, but she didn't have to make it so public despite the empty corridor.

"Ignore her, Emrys," he advised, the taller man's blue eyes wide in his red face. "She's on something."

"The right track, you mean," she raised a challenging eyebrow.

"N-no, it's okay," Merlin propped a crutch under his arm as he swiped a hand through his hair. "It's... um. It's fine. Really. l... I mean, not that I  _don't_ want to ask Arthur out... It's just... well, I really am that clumsy."

"Oh," Arthur blinked. "So... if we started dating, you won't be as accident-prone?"

"No, I still will be. Fact of life, you know," the sheepish smile and self-conscious shrug made an answering smile appear on his own face.

"Really," he drawled, reaching over to ruffle dark strands. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy and safe Holiday season! Hopefully, it'll be a better year ahead.


End file.
